


La verdad sobre el capitán

by PriceGuti



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriceGuti/pseuds/PriceGuti
Summary: Parecía un buen chico, sin nada que ocultar, pero solo una persona tenia una ligera idea sobre la verdad...Y había decidido ignorarla, creyendo ingenuamente en la mascara que todo el mundo vería. Nelly Raimon nunca creyó que esos siete errores le harían perder a una persona tan importante para ella...





	La verdad sobre el capitán

Nelly POV  
Ella era la que estaba mas cerca de saber quien era el. Todos creían conocerle, creían saberlo todo sobre el... Pero ninguno de ellos era consciente de la realidad sobre el castaño. Todos veían sus sonrisas, pero no sus ojos... Uno ojos en los que ella también había tardado mucho tiempo en fijarse, demasiado... Lentamente recordó el primer día que lo vio, en a ceremonia de inicio de su primer curso en la Secundaria Raimon. Parecía un chico normal y corriente, algo hiperactivo y muy despistado. Acabaron en la misma clase, ella en primera fila y el en la ultima. No se fijo mucho en el, parecía algo problemático, en el sentido de que siempre se dormía en clase, llegaba tarde, no solía hace los deberes... Hasta el día en que fue obligada a prestarle atención, debido a que ese chico era el capitán del dichoso club de fútbol, el cual ni siquiera contaba con suficientes miembros, pero que aun así se negaba a cerrar. Esto dio comienzo a numerosas discusiones (la mayoría delante de su divertido padre), con las cuales irremediablemente comenzó a conocerle...

O eso creía ella. Eso quería creer...  
Al final, en segundo curso, ella consiguió la que creía una oportunidad de oro. Un partido contra la Royal Academy. Si perdían, el club seria cerrado. Si ganaban, podrían continuar, pero estaban obligados a clasificarse para el FF, y ganarlo a ser posible, aunque ella pensaba que ni siquiera podrían ganar el partido de prueba. Sin embargo, el capitán no solo reunió y entreno a un buen equipo, sino que convenció al famoso delantero Axel Blaze, ante lo cual la Royal decidió retirarse(a pesar de ganar 20-1), con lo cual el equipo se preparo para el campeonato nacional. Y ella se unió al equipo como gerente, según ella para vigilar que no ensuciaran el buen nombre del instituto. Todos lo aceptaron, pensado que solo quería ver de cerca cualquier oportunidad de echar abajo el equipo. Todos... Menos el. A pesar de que el había sonreído como siempre, por una vez no se fijo en su sonrisa... Sino en sus ojos. Unos ojos que transmitían sarcasmo e ironía. Pero lo dejo pasar, creyéndose victima de su imaginación.

Ese fue su primer error.  
Rápidamente el equipo ascendió puestos en la ronda clasificatoria, venciendo en un duro partido a la Royal Academy, esta vez por méritos propios. El equipo había superado sus pruebas, aunque le sorprendió comprobar que no le importaba, sino que estaba orgullosa. Sonrió para si misma, se había encariñado con ese equipo. Entonces lo vio de nuevo. Escondidos en su famosa sonrisa, se encontraban sus ojos. Unos ojos que en esta ocasión despedían prepotencia y...¿Burla? De nuevo, culpó a su imaginación y escondió esa idea en lo mas profundo de su mente.

Ese fue su segundo error.  
Jude Sharp se unió al equipo en el partido contra el Farm. Aunque el equipo lo veía con desconfianza, el capitán les convenció de confiar en el, logrando así la victoria. Al final del partido, todo el equipo confiaba en Jude, que resulto ser el hermano mayor de Celia(un hermano muy sobre protector, todo sea dicho). Su hermanita no dudo en abrazarlo y darle la bienvenida después de ocho largos años. El capitán le dio la mano con una de sus características sonrisas. Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Sus ojos no acompañaban esa sonrisa. Esta vez, vio como miraba al nuevo miembro con desconfianza y sospecha. Una vez mas, lo dejo pasar.

Ya iba por su tercer error.  
Después de eso, desvelaron una parte importante sobre el pasado del delantero peliblanco, gracias a la llegada de los trillizos Murdock, los cuales trataron de atacar a Axel contándole al Raimon como los abandono en la final del torneo anterior. El capitán trato de defender a su amigo retando a los trillizos a que le marquen un penalti, cosa que consiguen. Sin embargo, esto solo sirvió para que el portero pusiera mas empeño en sus entrenamientos, cosa que nadie vio raro. Lo que nadie sabia es que una vez mas, Nelly decidió olvidar lo que veía en los ojos del capitán. No era determinación, como todos creían. Era orgullo, un orgullo herido, que luchaba por recuperarse.

Cuarto error. La lista era cada vez mas larga.

 

Finalmente llego el partido contra el Kirkwood, en el cual vencieron a los trillizos y descubrieron que Axel había falta al partido por el accidente de su hermana pequeña, Julia. Los hermanos Murdock se disculparon, tanto con Blaze como con su propio equipo. Mientras volvían al instituto, descubrieron que el culpable del accidente no era otro que Ray Dark, antiguo entrenador de la Royal y actual entrenador del Zeus. Este ultimo era un equipo que no dudaba en lesionar a los jugadores rivales para vencer, ademas de que parecían poseer una fuerza sobrehumana. El entrenador Hillman les revelo también que Dark era el culpable del accidente que sufrió años antes el Inazuma Eleven, el cual se llevo la vida de David Evans, abuelo del actual portero. Este simplemente dejo ver una cara de enfado y determinación, la cual todo el mundo considero normal dadas las circunstancias.

 

Quinto error. Una vez mas, la castaña vio una sombra en su mirada, la cual era mas difícil de ignorar, aunque no por ello le hizo mas caso. Vio ira y una especie de sed de venganza.

Finalmente, la final llego, y con ello el desafió final para el equipo. Una vez en los vestuarios, el capitán dio su típico discurso de animo, el cual levanto enormemente la moral del equipo.  
Saltaron al terreno de juego para verse rápidamente abrumados por el poder de sus rivales. La primera parte termino con un 0-3 a favor del Zeus y con un desanimado capitán de pelo castaño por no ser capaz de usar la técnica de su abuelo, la Mano Mágica. Nelly decidió acercarse al portero para tratar de ayudar. Lo vio observando el cuaderno de su abuelo, el cual solo el podía entender. El chico le explico todo lo que estaba escrito, afirmando estar confundido en la parte de reunir energía con el lado izquierdo, aunque el pensaba que podía ser porque su abuelo podría haber sido zurdo, cosa que el no podía saber. Ella simplemente dijo: “En esa zona se encuentra el corazón”. Al principio, el capitán no le dio importancia, pero durante el partido descubrió que, efectivamente, debía concentrar la energía de su corazón, ligando así completar la supertécnica. Tras ese acontecimiento, el equipo saco fuerzas de flaqueza, logrando ganar el partido.

Sexto error. Ignorar la mirada casi sádica del capitán al ver como detenían a Ray Dark.

Un grito, seguido de un fuerte golpe, la saco de sus pensamientos. Axel acababa de llegar y leer la nota, la cual tiro al suelo sin contemplaciones mientras los demás intentaban calmarlo. Lentamente, Nelly se agacho, recogió la nota y volvió a leerla.

Chicos:  
Lo siento mucho, pero me temo que tengo que abandonar el equipo. Se que ninguno entenderá esto, pero sinceramente, me he cansado del fútbol y no veo razón para seguir en el equipo. Al fin y al cabo, este deporte no me ha causado mas que problemas. No intentéis buscarme, no me encontrareis. Centraos en encontrarme un sustituto y en entrenar duro para el próximo desafió. Prometo seguir vuestro recorrido de cerca, aunque no podáis verme. Sin embargo, esto no es un adiós, es un hasta pronto. No creo tardar demasiado en dejarme ver, pero necesito tiempo para pensar. Por favor, haceme caso y centraos en entrenar, no quiero veros desanimados solo por que yo no este.  
Se despide:

Mark Evans

Esto y la banda de capitán, fue lo que encontraron en la caseta del club al entrar después de su primer día de clases. Miro al equipo. Todos estaban tristes, algunos frustrados y Axel...Estaba furioso. Tod propuso llamarle. Entonces se dieron cuenta de que nadie tenia su teléfono, ni el móvil ni el fijo. Kevin propuso ir a su casa, pero nadie sabia donde vivía. Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que, en realidad, no sabían nada sobre el. Todos le habían contado cosas como discusiones con sus padres, problemas familiares e incluso amorosos, le habían hablado de sus familias, habían contado anécdotas sobre sus infancias… Todos, menos el. Extrañamente ninguno se dio cuenta antes, pero en ese momento entendieron que, a pesar de haber preguntado, Mark siempre había desviado hábilmente la conversación hacia otros temas. Demasiado hábilmente, a decir verdad, como si lo hubiera hecho durante mucho tiempo. Con pesar, Hillman los saco de sus pensamientos, recordando les que Mark les había pedido que continuasen con sus vidas y con el equipo, lo cual implicaba escoger a un nuevo capitán. Se negaron, alegando que podían hablar con el cuando fuera a clases. La duda los asalto. ¿Seguiría en el instituto? Una rápida llamada de Nelly a su padre confirmo sus temores. El joven no estaba matriculado y en su expediente constaba que a partir de ese momento realizaría sus estudios desde casa, con la ayuda de tutores privados. La verdad cayo sobre ellos como un balde de agua fría. No podían encontrarle, su marcha era definitiva. Tras unos minutos, decidieron realizar la elección del nuevo capitán, que resulto ser Axel. Lo habían decidido solo porque necesitaban a un capitán para los partidos, pero todos pensaban buscar a Mark. Cuando el delantero de fuego cogió la banana, noto que tenia pegada una nota mas pequeña que la anterior. Rápidamente, el peliblanco la despego y la leyó en voz alta:

Seamos sinceros, diga lo que diga vais a buscarme. Si pudiera os contaría mis motivos, pero creo que sera mejor que los averigüéis poco a poco, para evitar el shock.  
Axel dejo de leer, tan confundido como el resto del equipo por esta afirmación. ¿Que seria tan malo como para causar eso?  
Si queréis encontrarme, lo tendréis muy difícil con solo esto, pero quizá si llegáis a conocer mis motivos, podáis entender. Buscar a Aquilina Schiller.

Rápidamente, el equipo trato de hacer planes para encontrar a esa persona, pero Nelly se dejo llevar una vez mas por sus recuerdos, recordando así su séptimo y peor error.  
El ultimo día de clases de su segundo curso, todos se despedían, haciendo promesas para verse durante las vacaciones. Cuando Mark se despidió de ella, miro por ultima vez esos ojos que tanto la habían cautivado. Vio tristeza, desesperación y… Muy pocas ganas de seguir con vida. Recordó con pesar, como, una vez mas, había ignorado todo eso, dejándose llevar de nuevo por la creencia en la que todos habían caído, de que el portero no tenia secretos para ellos, la creencia de que lo conocían bien. Recordó con pesar, como había visto alejarse lentamente, casi con pesar, a ese chico.   
El chico que había aprendido a amar.


End file.
